1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board and, particularly to a printed circuit board having the characteristics of both hard PCBs and flexible PCBs.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional portable electronic device usually includes a printed circuit board. If a side button is arranged at one side of the portable electronic device, the side button switch will be directly mounted on the rigid printed circuit board. The switch is vulnerable to external impact and may tend to disengage from the printed circuit board. Although a conventional printed circuit board can satisfy very basic requirements, a new printed circuit board is required.